Signal amplifiers are known in which a large voltage gain at an output from a signal input is accomplished using several amplifier stages in a DC cascading arrangement. A problem with these known amplifiers is their size and the amount of power consumed by the amplifiers.
The relatively large size of the known amplifiers is due to the presence of several capacitors used for signal coupling between amplification stages. Power consumption is also higher in the known amplifiers because they are differential, thus requiring equal power in each half.
There is a need for a signal amplifier that has very low power consumption and minimal size while providing broadband, high-gain amplification of signals.